Moving On
by Pearlharborgrl13
Summary: The McCawley family must figure out how to move on after telling Danny Jr. who his real father is r/r!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters blah..blah..blah  
  
Rafe McCawley had it good. He had 3 kids that loved him and a wife that would never leave his side, but there was always someone or something in the back of his head.  
  
"Hi Hun" Rafe said walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Hi Sweetie" Evelyn said. She was a very pretty woman with dark hair and beautiful dark eyes. She had kept her figure since she had been in the Navy.  
  
"Danny had a fight today at school." Evelyn said with a frown on her face.  
  
Daniel Walker McCawley was the eldest of the 3 kids, he was tall, dark stringy hair, and dark eyes, just like his mother. Though Danny had nothing in common with his father except for the love of flying. Yet the flying didn't help his schoolwork or the way he acted at school.  
  
"Not again." Rafe said with disappointment. His son had already been in 3 fights this school year.  
  
"I know, I know but there is something in the back of his head, I think it is time that we-" she said before being inturupted.  
  
"No Eve! We can't what do think he'll do he's already failing school and god knows what he'll to himself . Or worse hurt Kate or Josh or even Us." said Rafe.  
  
"But Rafe he's almost 17 and he has to find out some day we can't keep it from him forever. Now we have to tell him." She said knowing that her husband wasn't easy to talk things into but Danny needed to know.  
  
"What's all the fuss about?". It was Kate, Kate was 12 years old and looked much like her mother, "What's for supper?"  
  
"Pork Roast and nothing to worry about, now go help Josh with his homework."  
  
Rafe takes in a deep sigh.  
  
"Sweetie you know I love you and Danny and I would never do anything ever to put his life or Kate's or Josh's or our lives in danger but it is for the best and you know it is." Pleaded Evelyn  
  
"Alright but not today tomorrow." Said Rafe with a smile. He loved his wife more than anything in the world and he knew she was right, he just wished it didn't have to be this way.  
  
"I love you." Evelyn wrapped her arms around Rafe's neck and kissed him then went back to supper 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reviewing my chapter. This is my very first story and to whoever wanted some background on Danny. He was nice from the beginning but when he was young people picked on him and then he just kind of turned into one of those kids, he lost interest in school and just starting caring less and less about his grades and no he is not going to hurt anyone of the family. This is my second chapter please r/r! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Danny walked down stairs. He was on suspension for fighting another boy at his high school. Kate and Josh and just gotten home from school. Josh was 7 years old and Kate 12.  
  
"Hey", said Danny he was carrying his plate back down to the kitchen.  
  
"Mom and Dad want you in the kitchen", said Josh. Josh looked just like his father but had dark brown hair like his mother.  
  
"Probably the same ol' talk 'you have to learn to be responsible..Blah..Blah..Blah' I've heard so many of those.", Danny said.  
  
"Well they still want you"  
  
"Hi Son,", Rafe said he was ready to talk to Danny he was ready for the reaction, "Why don't you take a seat in between your mother and I."  
  
"Dad I already know what you're going to say"said Danny he had heard countless talks but they always seemed to go in one ear and out the other.  
  
"You do?" said Evelyn.  
  
"Yes, you're going to tell me that I need to be more responsible and yak yak yak." Danny said miserably.  
  
"Son I'm afraid that's not what we're here to talk about." Rafe looked at Evelyn and he knew that the time was right, he took in a deep sigh and said "Danny you're mother and I have to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?" Danny wasn't expecting this.  
  
Rafe looked at Evelyn for reassurance, she nodded her head "I'm not your father."  
  
"What are you talking about Dad? You're my dad. Mom what's wrong with Dad." Danny was so confused his parents had never acted this way.  
  
"Your father is telling the truth Danny, but I am your mother" Evelyn said  
  
"What?" Danny said  
  
"Son, you know that picture of that man in the army suit on our fireplace mantle?" Danny nodded, "That is your real father. His name was Daniel Walker, you know your name is Daniel Walker McCawley that's where you got your name from, he was my best friend in the whole world actually he was my brother I mean not blood but if you think about it he was my brother." Rafe was proud of Danny Sr. and never ever said anything bad about him.  
  
"Danny, you know how your father and I met well there was something else we never told you. Your father and I had been dating for about 1 month and your father decided to go help the war force so he joined the British Air Forces, leaving me behind. About 2 months later Danny came to me telling me that your father had "died"-" she was interrupted  
  
"Dad isn't dead or Rafe I should call him." Danny was mad  
  
"But they thought I was, I had really just crashed into the ocean and I was in occupied France so I couldn't tell your mother." Said Rafe  
  
"But like I was saying Danny told me that your father had "died" and I didn't know what to do I was so lost. 3 months had passed Danny and I had seen each other from time to time but really never talked. But one night we got to talking and he was the only person I knew that was going through the same struggles that I was.we hit it off. A couple of days later he asked me out on a date that I will never forget.you were conceived that night. A month or so had passed Danny and I had fallen in love. But one night your father returned and he was furious he didn't know what to do." Evelyn had to stop she was in tears  
  
"I didn't understand and it wasn't Danny or your mother's fault I was just so lost at that time. The next day Pearl Harbor was attacked. Some how your mother, Danny and I all made it out alive though a few of our close friends were lost. I still was so confused I loved your mother but I knew that Danny loved her too. At the funerals of our friends Danny and I were assigned to go on a mission that would probably kill us, we didn't know it at the time. Your mother told me she was pregnant with you and not to tell Danny because she knew that we had to fulfill our mission. It was a bombing mission and Danny and I were in 2 separate planes we had to land some place our takes were almost out of gas and we finally found land and I was surround and then Danny.he saved me and my crew. He was badly hurt but then to make matters worse Japs had surrounded us again I had to save Danny he was badly injured so I shot the two men next to him but my gun was out of bullets they aimed at me and . and. Danny oh Danny saved me again but he had to make a sacrifice this time.. Himself. I ran over there he wasn't gonna make it and I had to tell him that was going to be a father and that he couldn't die, he looked me as if I had just offered him something so wonderful but he couldn't have it and he said 'no you are'. I-.. I made a promise to myself that I would take care of Evelyn and to you that I would never leave your sides." Rafe broke down he had to leave the room.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Danny left the room in tears and went to his room  
  
Evelyn was left in the kitchen she still had dinner to tend to. 


End file.
